Back in Time
by TeenTitanzzLuva
Summary: A question goes up, and suddenly everything goes crazy. A new adventure comes, with harder choices and sacrfices. What will happen and how does this effect Earth? Also Tameran and Azerath? Will it cause them to go farther? Rob/Star* Raven/BB* OC's l8r on
1. Prologue

"_Hey Star," Robin said, looking at the heavens as they sat on the roof of the Titans Tower._

"_Yes Robin?" Starfire inquired, with a soft dreamlike tone._

"_If…If you could go back in time," he started, grimacing a little and clenching his gloved fists. "What would you change?"_

_He glanced at her out of the corner of his mask, his crystalline blue eyes still unknown._

_Starfire bit her lip and looked at the ground, her long red hair flowing gently in the wind around her body. _

_She thought about his question._

_Thoroughly._

_What would she change?_

_He knew…_

_She knew…_

_What they both wanted to change_

"_You know, I've been thinking," Beastboy said quietly, then looked up at Cyborg and Raven with a serious gaze._

"_You've been thinking?" Raven asked sarcastically, and looking over at Cyborg if he caught her dry humor._

_Beastboy looked at her, hurt evident in his face._

"_Raven seriously, just listen," he said maturely, causing her eyes to go wide and she continued to listen with pure respect._

_He continued, "Um…I know this is random but, have you ever had a pain so unbearable, and painful that…?"_

_Cyborg nodded, and his eyes hinged on the changelings._

_Raven's eyes narrowed when she felt an unknown presence, knowing something wasn't up to par._

_Cyborg nodded and Raven didn't say anything._

_They all had pain, which seemed unbearable._


	2. Everything Changes

Robin was in his room sitting on a chair. He had his elbows on his knees and his head was bent over, making his long ebony locks fall over his face. Breathing easily, he was still sweating profusely trying to get that horrible nightmare out of his head. Sweat trickled from his temple, then dropped on his skinny, yet toned leg. His bare feet were tapping on the cold floor below him and his fingers kept still, tired and weak. He could hear the clock going _tick…tock...Tick..._ But other, than that it was dead silent. Papers were strewn everywhere, mostly on the desk with a dusty lamp, and piles on piles of documents. The communicator also on the desk, inanimate and dark.

He was slightly worried about his friends and why they hadn't gotten out of their rooms yet…. But neither had he. Only to work out and tire his muscles, quicken his breathing, exhaust himself to no end, and to clear himself from that disastrous nightmare.

He didn't want to think about it.

Talk about it.

_Feel _that pain ever again.

He had thought, at that moment, a few years ago, that joining and making the Teen Titans was an outlet. Somewhere to escape Batman, his horrific past, and start a new life. By making friends and defeating crime for the sake of the city.

But he soon figured out, he was dead wrong.

He cared for all his friends deeply, but that wasn't sufficient enough at this moment in time.

Cyborg handled all the technical works and machinery that Robin bet Einstein could never figure out. And, he made the best food that pleased everyone and most importantly, himself. Or how Beastboy tried, and sometimes did succeed, to lift their spirits once in a while. Or even at the most dire of times, that seemed like there was no hope for them. Raven was wise and practical, making you either trust her at first, or be intimidated for the rest of your life. She had a charm she never knew she had, that pulled people to her, and inspired them for an answer that never let you down. But Starfire, she was different. She was his best friend, the never ending ray of sunshine, his…

But he couldn't do that to her.

He couldn't risk her safety if he acted on the foolish emotions he held for her. It would risk her sanity, maybe even life…tremendously and painfully.

He learned that lesson from Terra.

When he brought her with him to fight Cinderblock…he lost complete focus when she fell off that cliff, her eyes closed, body stiff, hair whipping around her like a flame; it scared him to death. He didn't even want to think about what worse things Slade could do to her, if that man ever found out.

Clenching his fists and grinding his teeth, he ran a hand through his greasy locks and closed his eyes painfully. Happy at the moment, to be free from the mask that kept the bridge between him, and his best friends. Just thinking about his friends, brought that nightmare back.

It felt so real, so realitzed, that he was invisible and watching it without the power to press the delete button, or hit pause.

That question that he asked Star last night, seemed to spur what was running in his head.

_If you could go back in time…what would you change?_

Robin could almost laugh out loud from the innocence yet severity of that question, and how much it means to him. He had his answer on the tip of his tongue, ready to tell anyone who knew his past, or more so the future.

Then a groan escaped his throat angrily. He had to tell his teammamates, it was inevitable. Inevitable for them even.

But now?

When he seemed so vulnerable?

Weak.

Something he definitely didn't want to make a show of. Nahh, he'd tell them later and take a shower now.  
It was after all, inevitable.

* * *

Cyborg checked his arm once more to see if he was finally charged. But once again, it read that he was. He couldn't stand it anymore; to not feel more energy running throughout him as if second nature. He wanted to get up.

Eat.

Work out.

Play Video Games.

Hang out with his friends.

But at this moment, it seemed as if something or maybe someone was holding him back. He had no idea what it was either. Maybe it was his raw will or slight laziness. Maybe even another bad day; one that seemed that it lasted too long. For some odd reason he wanted to stay in the security of his room and darkness. But he could tell that something was off.

The bright aura of the T- Tower has darkened.

* * *

Raven was levitating a few feet above her circular bed chanting,

"_Azerath...Metrion…Xinthos…Azerath…"_

But her concentration was blurred and not as clear as it should be. She has been meditating for hours and that cloudy, murky sky still hasn't brightened. Her eyes were firmly shut, legs crossed, and she had pure peace and tranquility. The two main essentials she needed for perfect meditation. Maybe it was that odd sensation she felt last night? Whatever the cause, she hated it for not letting her mind fully freshen up, and her powers to be in control.

_Maybe some tea will help, she thought._

As she lowered herself gently she picked up a book, rubbed her temples, and headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

"Man, what time is it?" Beastboy asked himself, raising up and yawning; then glancing over at his digital clock.

It read:

1:47 p.m

_Huh, Beastboy thought._

He scratched his head, thoroughly confused. He's never woken up this late. The last time he did was when he was recovering from Terra's loss, and that was a long time ago. Then he remembered a few tid-bits of his late conversation with Cyborg and Raven. Their uneasy and hesitant laughs when he joked around, or said something really stupid. Or the embarrassment of Cyborg teasing him in front of Raven. He always tried to impress the empath, but it always backfired. He was jealous of Robin for that reason. How Batman's protégée transfixed people so easily. He wished he could do that with Raven but right now it deemed impossible.

* * *

Starfire paced in her room full of frustration, anger and sadness. Emotions that were not a good sign for Tameraneans. Crossing her arms she tried to recall that rare thought she had earlier. Biting her tongue, she hated how it just slipped her mind.

How could something so vital be lost in a split second?

Is this how Robin felt when he couldn't figure out a peculiar case or victim?

Starfire stopped pacing, feeling heavy and insecure without joy within her. Deciding on quitting to get that dire thought back, she started to think of something that made her joyful. She couldn't count a list off immediately.

Her friends.

Family.

Robin.

Anyway, it was already afternoon and she still hadn't done anything productive. Then she got an idea. She'd try to make a late breakfast for everyone.

* * *

Robin had to admit that the hot water drenching him felt really good. And the warm, muggy air kept his thoughts happy and alight. Opening his mouth and gurgling the tasteless water, his dry raspy throat felt deeply replenished. As he spit the water out he turned the shower valve off and stepped out the shower wrapping a towel around his slim waist. Whistling a catchy tune he stepped out of the bathroom and got hit with a cold slap as the air temperature shifted. When he made it to his room he quickly got dressed and made sure his mask was secure. Then he began to walk to the main room, seeing his friends already there.

Beastboy and Cyborg were on the couch, playing video games and eating greasy tortilla chips. They were really into the game too; leaning in, knuckles popping from pressing to hard on the buttons, biting their lips and narrowing their eyes in concentration. They got all points, for acting like a total dork.

Then Robin turned his attention to the girls. Raven was sipping her tea, steam rising in the air then dissipating quickly. Her book was closed and she was looking at Starfire with a serious look. Starfire's face looked pretty serious as well, her persona changed for the moment. Her lips were moving quickly, her body language clear. None of them seemed to notice Robin's presence until…

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," he said, as if anyone were listening.

As he walked to the door he felt a need for a cup of coffee. Sweet, dangerous, fulfilling caffeine. When he got to the door he opened it and came face-to-face with a man and woman. This man had salt and pepper hair, with tight angular features. He was wearing a crisp gray suit and his lips were in a grim line. The woman beside him was Caucasian as well with blonde hair in a tight bun, her blue eyes rimmed by thick black eyeliner. She had rectangular glasses on, and wore a long-sleeved blazer accompanied with a tight fitting knee-length skirt. They looked quite professional and put together.

"May I help you?" Robin asked, one side of his mask lifting up.

The two people exchanged glances and the man answered, "Yes, you may. We need to speak with you and your comrades as soon as possible."

Robin's mask turned to slits but he nodded and let them in com in to the Teen Titans Tower.

As they came further in Robin asked, "Would you like anything?"

The woman pursed her black-lipsticked lips, and a look of annoyance flashed upon her appearance.

"No thanks," she answered calmly, her eyes looking around the place with slight distaste.

Suddenly Starfire popped up next to them with a kind smile upon her beautiful face. But when she saw the women, she gasped.

"What's wrong Star?" robin asked, glancing over at the woman.

Soon enough the team joined Robin and Starfire, looking at the visitors. Cyborg looked curious, Beastboy interested. Raven just studied them, her violet eyes blank as her face.

"She's…" Starfire voice cracked and fearful. "She is part of the Intergalactic Council."

The woman smiled at the girl. "I'm glad to be at least semi-known."

"Intergalactic Council?" Raven questioned.

The man chuckled although his eyes were serious.

"We may need to sit down, so you can comprehend this easier," he said, his dark grey eyes twinkling.

In few minutes they were all comfortable on the couch, ready to listen to what these people were going to say. Robin was in front of them though, his arms crossed and staring at them impassively. Beastboy was on the man's left; his legs crossed and ready to sift information. Starfire was sitting next to him, on the corner of the couch while Cyborg was standing behind the couch.

"So…what's this intergalactic council?" Beastboy asked, looking at the man intently although his face looked amused.

The woman cleared her throat, and her eyes landed on the boy. "It is made up of all the worlds, in this galaxy of course. With one realm as an exception. These include earth, Azerath, Tameran. Renzi and Luczra."

"Luczra and Renzi?" Cyborg asked, causing her blue eyes to flicker to his. "When did these planets come into the picture?"

Starfire's kind green eyes met his and she said softly, "Cyborg, they have been here as long as Earth. You just have not heard about them, since a few are a long way away. It is like when you did not know that there was a planet Tameran."

Cyborg nodded his understanding, and nodded for the woman to continue.

The woman continued. "But anyway two delegates- one male, the other female- are chosen every ten years to be part of the council, from each planet and realm. You ca only serve one term. During these ten years we make alliances, discuss issues with our nation, matters concerning welfare and poverty. Issues that concern the most powerful people."

Robin said, "So, you're basically the main government overlooking us. How come no one really knows about this?"

"Because," she answered, leaning forward and raising her eyebrows. "This information, if it leaked out; it could cause riots. World wars, galaxy wars. Another issue no one could get hold of."

Robin nodded, but continued to study them.

Raven asked, "Who gets to elect these delegates? Or how do they get picked? And how…how can you trust the voters not to pass the voters anything along?"

The woman narrowed her eyed. "Sorry that information is confidential."

Cyborg laughed dryly and said, "Lady, this is all confidential. So does it matter if you say it or not at this point?"

The woman clicked her tongue appreciatively. "True. The people who elect the delegates is a very long process. You have to take the five most powerful people in each country, state, continent, etc. and bring them to the voting center. They don't vote yet because they have to be interviewed one by one. After a while it slims down to twenty people. Then the previous delegates vote for a male and female from every world and it's decided. The way to ensure they don't leak any information is by erasing their memory of that whole sequence of events."

"Man," Beastboy said, rubbing his head painfully. "This is way too much information."

"What if that doesn't work?" Starfire asked. "Some people regain their memory over time."

The woman nodded. "Yes," she laughed nervously. "That is the flaw of the plan. That's why the only option after that is to threaten them."

Robin asked, "Threaten them?"

"Yes, we say or do something that frightens the individual. Trust me, when I say that is mainly the only other option we have."

Suddenly it became quiet. And all they could hear was the heavy raindrops on the window, and rooftop.

"Then why did you guys come here?" Cyborg asked, breaking the silence.

The man replied, "To inform you, and plan to bring you to the council's campgrounds."

"What? Why?" Beastboy demanded, his face turning angry and menacing.

The man continued, "Because we chose you from planet earth to represent your country. But not for the reasons you think. We need to inform you of something."

Raven and Starfire exchanged glances. Since Raven was from Azerath, and Starfire from Tameran, what did that mean for them?

Would they represent Earth?

"How do we know we can trust you?" Robin asked.

The woman sighed and looked at him dangerously. "You don't know," she admitted. "But if you don't come, we'll take you by force."

"What time would we have to leave?" Starfire asked, hinting to everyone that they needed to listen.

The woman smiled at Starfire gratefully, although the alien didn't return the favor.

"By next week," she said. "During that interval we expect you to prepare for this trip with great caution. A map will be sent a day before so you can review where to go. We expect you there, so if you don't go. We'll take matters into our hands."

Raven nodded, and fixed them both with a small smile. "We'll definitely look, and talk this over."

Then the woman and man nodded noticing that this was their queue to go. While they got up and Starfire ushered them out, they all knew the time to talk was now.

Or soon.

Very soon.


	3. Documents and Frustration

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of the characters**_

* * *

"They agreed?" a raspy voice asked. Its voice wasn't human, and no one could differentitate if it were female or male.

"Yes," a man replied, holding up several documents filled with papers and fingerprints. Then the man pushed up his glasses while his light grey eyes pierced the speaker in front of him. "I think that you better look over these documents." Then he threw them on the desk with a huge thud; dust rising from the papers.

The being raised its orange eyes and narrowed them, the pupils like black slits. Their gaze held and finally the being snarled and picked up the papers, one finger getting slit; some of its white blood escaped a small cut on his finger and it dropped on the document file. It started to burn a small hole, deeper into the papers. He opened the first folder and it read:

**Name:** _Beastboy (Garfield Logan)_

**Age:** 16

**Sex:** Male

**Abilities:** Able to transform to any animal

**History:** Once in past team

**Team:** Unknown at moment

**Parents:** Deceased

**Siblings:** None

**Features:** Green Hair; Green Skin; Green Eyes; Wears Purple and Back Sandex with Boots

**Character:** Charismatic, Clever, Protective of Friends

**Team Currently in:** Teen Titans

**Other:**

1) Easily Fooled

2) Seems to have feelings for Teen Titan Raven

3) Struggles with slight insecurity

**Race:** Human (Used to be Caucasian before incident)

* * *

Opening another document reading:

**Name:** _Koriand'r (Starfire)_

**Age:** 17

**Sex:** Female

**Abilities:** Super Strength, Flight, Starbolts (Eyes and Hands)

**History:** Princess from Planet Tameran

**Parents:** Deceased

**Siblings:** Komand'r (Blackfire). Black Hair; Violet Eyes; older; Same Powers and Abilites

**Features:** Red Hair; Green Eyes; Golden/ Orange skin; Wears Tameranean Royal Armor clothes w/o Armor and Crown

**Character:** Intelligent, Loyal, and Strong-willed

**Team Currently In:** Teen Titans

**Other: **

1) Vulnerable

2) Has feelings for leader Robin

3) Innocent/ Naïve

* * *

It turned to the next document reading:

**Name:** _Cyborg (Victor Stone)_

**Age:** 19

**Sex:** Male

**Abilities:** Super Strength, Mechanical Resources, Sonic Beam

**History:** Son of a doctor

**Parents:** Mother deceased; Father still living

**Siblings:** None

**Features:** Half robotic; Skin showing is brown

**Character:** Smart, Competitive, Caring

**Team Currently In:** Teen Titans

**Other:**

1) Stubborn

2) Very possessive of creations and friends

3) Slightly regretful of past

**Race:** African American

* * *

The next document read:

**Name:** _Robin (Richard Grayson)_

**Age:** 17

**Sex:** Male

**Abilities:** Combat skills; Analyzing situations

**History:** Protégée of Batman

**Parents:** Deceased

**Siblings:** None

**Features**: Black hair; Mask; Cape; Spandex; Boots

**Character:** Brilliant, Impulsive, Dedication to Comrades/ Friends

**Team Currently In**: Teen Titans

**Other: **

1) Secretive/ Manipulative

2) Feelings for Koriand'r

3) Hard working

**Race:** Caucasian

* * *

"No powers, yet the leader," it said, tracing a hand on the paper then putting the document down. "And batman, I remember him. Yes, I remember." Finally the last document said:

**Name:** _Raven (Rachel Roth)_

**Age:** 17

**Sex:** Female

**Abilities:** Telekinesis, Dark Magic, Empath

**History:** From the dimension Azerath

**Parents:** Father: Trigon; Destroyer of Worlds; Demon

**Siblings:** Sister: Falcon

**Features:** Black-Purple hair; Pale Skin; Violet Eyes; Black Cape; Leotard; Boots

**Character:** Secretive, Protective, Insighting

**Team Currently In:** Teen Titans

**Other: **

1) Analytical

2) Slight feelings for Beastboy?

3) Bilingual

**Race:** Unknown (Possibility: Caucasian)

"This group is definitely a candidate," the being finalized, standing up as long white hair shadowed the face and body. As it gathered the documents, it smiled darkly.

* * *

"Did you actually believe them?" Robin asked his mask wide as he paced around the room; his steel boots clumping on the floor. "What they did. What they do…it's horrible."

"Life is terrible," Raven spoke mildly, although her words held a deeper meaning.

She lowered her hood, and her gaze focused completely on him. She continued, "To be honest I felt nothing sinister about coming from them. Only nervousness and slight fear. They were also being honest, so nothing about what they were saying was a lie." Then her gaze fell on Starfire, who was listening quietly.

"What do you know about them? How much do you know?" Raven asked.

Robin turned his gaze to her as well; ready to get more information on this group.  
Starfire laced her fingers together and she answered, "I do not know much. But another thing I may see as information is that they have another program. There is a building; that is where the council is. Then there is a small building and open space. That is where the representatives go."

"Representatives?" Cyborg asked, his real eyes showing confusion.

Starfire nodded and continued, "Yes. That is what we are. Representatives of…Earth," she finished softly.

"What do they do?" Beastboy asked, joining the conversation with interest.

"Many things," she answered. "But the two main things are making an alliance to fight another galaxy. The second one was fighting to the death. That one was abolished er…not too long ago."

"Whew," the changeling said, wiping a trickle of cold sweat from his brow.

"Then," Robin said, punching his hand. "Since we're the first option, we now know some of our options."

"Which are?" Cyborg asked.

Robin put a hand on his hip and turned away from them to the TV. Pulling out a black, plastic chair he lifted the screen of the small computer and began to type; his fingers moving rapidly while the noise filled the room.

"Dude! What are you doing?" Beastboy asked, starting to get from the couch and walk over to where Robin is.

Robin pressed the power button on the remote and the TV screen lit up. "I'm getting in contact with Titans East, so they can help over here while we're gone," he explained. "I think I'll get them in just a…"

Then five faces peered from the screen. A handsome boy with pale skin, black eyes and slicked back long hair. A girl with brown skin, elegant nostrils, gray brown eyes, big red lips, and black course hair in two buns atop her head. There was another boy with orange hair, tanned skin, and a mask similar to Robin's. Finally there were twins with a goofy grin on their faces, while they had some sort of fabric covering their faces.

"Hey Sparky," Bumblebee said with a wink for Cyborg. He smiled at her, and waved. Then her gaze turned to Robin.

"What's up?" she asked.

Robin explained, "We have an errand to run so we need you guys to watch over our tower. Check up on it, stay at it…don't care."

Speedy smiled handsomely at Starfire and said, "I wouldn't mind that."

Starfire blushed innocently while Robin narrowed his eyes.

Bumblebee exchanged glances with Aqualad and his black eyes widened with a shrug of his shoulders. Then bumblebee's eyes returned to the screen. That's when they realized she had bags underneath her eyes.

"I don't think we can," she said sadly; her eyes drooping yet fierce. "We have our own battle over here and it's not letting up anytime soon."

Beastboy put a hand on Robin's chair, and his forest green eyes set on the screen with determination.

"Maybe we could help you," he said with a kind look in his eye.

Robin double blinked exaggeratedly.

"We have some time," he added. "Then you can come over to the tower."

"I think we got a deal then," Bumblebee grinned. "Come over tomorrow then. That way we can inform you about what's going on over here. See ya!"

Then the screen went black and it was silent all over again. Then Robin swiveled around in his chair, pure anger prominent in his face. Angry crinkled were forming between his mask and his hands were turned to fists.

"What were you saying?" he roared, his arm rising and swiping empty air with ferocity. "We have enough to worry about and you can say that we can help them?"

His chest was raising up and down, his gaze set hard on Beastboy's. Beastboy narrowed his eyes angrily as well. He really hated when Robin yelled; especially since half the guy said were lies, manipulative reasons, or stupid excuses. He did that with Slade and look how it turned out. The team almost falling apart, and trust starting to seem thin and translucent. Not clear or pure like it used to be before all that chaos happened. Robin seemed perfect to reporters and civilians, but to his teammates he seemed strong and heavily stressed. A leader shouldn't be like that, but yet he was the best candidate out of all of them. It was bad enough the guy was really hardcore with everything he did.

"Well," Beastboy said, his teeth grinding. "You said we needed them to guard the tower right? Well I just did that stupid job for you!"

Robin snarled and pointed a finger in the changeling's chest. "We had enough to do with the Intergalactic Council! Now we have to worry about helping them? We don't even know what the council wants with us! Sure Star explained a little but it's still a haze! We don't even know how long this will take!"

Raven stood up; her eyes cold as well as her face. "Calm down, your emotions are…"

"Who cares?" Robin yelled at her.

"Don't speak to Raven like that!" Beastboy growled, his hands turning to fists as his teeth grew longer and pointier.

"Robin," Starfire said, her short red eyebrows knotting together in worry. As she put a gentle hand on his shoulder he shrugged it off angrily and she gasped; tears starting to form in her eyes. Looking at those tears, he cursed himself. He swore that he would never cause them again, but look at what he had done. Then he turned away from them and walked to his room frustrated. In a few seconds they could hear a door shut, making the ground vibrate. Cyborg crossed his arms and shook his head; his human eye closing. He understood how Robin felt, but yet the majority was here; and he knew how they felt also.

"I'll talk to him," he said, causing everyone to look at him

Raven had a hand on Beastboy's arm and she was still, contemplating the events that happened so quickly. "We should leave him be. He's really…aggravated right now."

"Is that the excuse you have for him?" Beastboy asked, looking at her with a pleading gaze. "He was being a total dick."

"No," Starfire said softly, as she looked at the floor underneath them. Her hands were still clasped and her face was troubled yet beautiful. "Robin is Robin friend. There is nothing we can do about it. He may be "the jerk" at times or "a dick" at times but he is warm at heart. The Robin we care about, and trust as our leader."

That silenced everyone.

Though the alien was naïve and innocent, she wasn't the least stupid. Cyborg put a brotherly arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him with a soft smile; the gentle care clearing her thoughts at the moment.

Beastboy relaxed and looked at Raven as her eyes remained blank.

Now it was time to departure and go to bed.


	4. Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

* * *

The next morning was tense. Besides the sun shining clearly in the clear blue sky, and the nice, moist breeze telling them the earth was wakening from harsh rain; or the birds spreading their wings gloriously and gliding into the horizon with freedom glowing inside of them; and the dirt soft and comforting on the ground; or the leaves breathing in as much oxygen as they could handle….

It was still tense.

As soon as Beastboy walked into the main room, yawning and smiling…he saw Raven. He soon realized that they were the only two awake since it was so early in the morning…or at least, eh thought so. Her back was turned to him, but her hood was down so you could see her short violet hair in the back. She seemed to be reading since he heard an airy noise every time she lifted her hand to turn a page. She was obviously drinking tea since he could smell the mild mint and chamomile wafting towards his noise; the steam rising and dissipating in the air.

He didn't know it, but Raven knew he was in the room although he had been pretty quiet. His presence was enormous but she didn't turn around and acknowledge him. This book was really entrancing at the moment.

Then Beastboy took a deep breath and walked towards her confidently; hoping his teeth were as white like he knew they were a few minutes ago. "Hey Rae," he said, going to the other side of the counter and leaning across it so she could hear him better.

Raven looked up and met his gaze menacingly. "Don't call me Rae," she snapped, one violet eye twitching dangerously.

Beastboy shivered and put an elbow on the counter now, resting his green cheek on his hand while he glanced at her from the corner of his eyes slyly. "Want some breakfast?" he asked. "I'm about to make some tofu…"

"No," she said coldly; not even having the decency too look him in the eye while saying this. "Please respect that I eat mean; not soy curd," she spit out the last part while her eyes narrowed; she slammed the book shut and dust rose in the air getting him the eyes.

Beastboy wiped his eyes and coughed a little while his heart dropped. Slightly. What could he do to get Raven to notice him more? At this rate, that would never happen.

"Whatever," he mumbled, turning away and walking over to the stovetop with a scowl prominent on his features.

Raven's eyes took a sad glint but she ignored the feeling, and opened the book again; she didn't want to see his short, lean figure tensed while she felt those common emotions flowing from his again-anger, frustration and slight confusion. It was too much.

"Glorious morning to behold friends," a sweet voice said, causing Beastboy to turn around as well as Raven. There was Starfire about a foot off the ground with a smile on her face, and her hands clasped in front of her. Her red hair was down her back in its natural state; not even bothered to be straightened this morning. Lose curls framed her face and body alluringly and Beastboy blinked.

"Mornin' Star," he called with a big grin taking over his face.

"Good morning friend!" she said exuberantly, while flying over to them happily and sitting next to Raven. Raven nodded to her then sipped some tea returning to her book. Starfire was basically like the sun; emanating and radiating heat all the time.

"So," Beastboy said his gaze on Starfire although it constantly flickered to the lovely empath. "Want some-"

"Time to go ya'll!" boomed Cyborg as he walked into the room, covered with Grease and showered with dirt. He was holding a small hand towel that was greasy as well. He wiped a smudge of grime from under his real eye and blinked a few times. He saw all his friends except Robin….where was he and what was he doing?

"Where's Robin" he asked, walking towards them and setting the towel on the counter; anticipating an answer.

"Still in his room," Raven said with a shrug. "Why don't you go check if he's OK? It's nearing ten a.m. and he usually gets up before then."

* * *

"No!" Robin yelled, sitting up abruptly in his bed. His ebony hair was damp and lying flat against his face which was sticky and warm from sweat. The mask was on but lopsided and his breath was crackly. He couldn't seem to get that lump out of his throat. Then he brought a clammy finger to his temple and he felt it pulse wildly and dangerously. There was something real unordinary about that dream. How gory and scary, yet real it was….It was playing off the last one he had the night before. It started and ended like this…

_There was Robin, as a little boy curled in a little ball as fat, big tears rolled down his plump cheeks. His once, slicked back hair, was covering his face as a halo. One black strand of hair falling over his forehead was curling adorably at the end. His long black eyelashes were moist and crusty while his blue eyes were glazed over. Soft, pink lips were trembling and he wiped his nose at some of the mucous escaping his nostrils. He brought his legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around them as if they were the only comfort he had left._

_As a cool breeze washed over him he took his cape and wrapped it around his shoulders. But when he saw a black boot come right next to his silver one he stopped blubbering and looked up; scared to death. He just escaped his parent's murderer after all…But there in front of him was Batman. Outside of the circus tent? But how? Why?_

_Not after this…_

_The happy yellow and pink fabric of the tent blew wildly but Batman still looked dark; even when he was outlined by those bright colors. His black cape whipping in the wind torturously; battered up and almost to shreds; the golden belt around his waist glinting, and sparkling as the moon sent its bewitching gaze. His strong chest was rising up and down softly, but still rock hard. And the blades on the side of his triceps were scraped up._

_But his gaze?_

_Robin could barely see the blue eyes softening as Batman looked at the small boy with sympathy and empathy. His mouth was twitching as if trying to pack away a smile; and his chin was high in the air-arrogant, yet strong-willed._

_Then Robin looked up, his beautiful eyes no longer tearing or glazed but now…alight and full with hop with this new promised future. Then he took Batman's hand._

_..._

_..._

_..._

"_Hey, I'm Barbara," a girl said smiling at him prettily. With her short-bobbed auburn hair, porcelain skin and deep green eyes she was a pure beauty._

"_Hi," he said grumpily. 'This is just great,' he thought._

_..._

_..._

_..._

"_Now, we're the teen titans," Robin said, grinning widely at all of his newfound friends, and soon to be family. He didn't see them as a half-demon, Cyborg, alien, and a green teenager. He saw them as individuals. _

_They all looked at their communicators except one of them. When he raised his gaze there was Starfire looking at him. Hands behind her back, her green orbs sparkling and, and her scarlet hair around her body like an endless flame. Their gaze continued on and he smiled warmly at her, cursing himself inwardly. She blushed a little and turned her gaze away, beginning to talk to Cyborg about something._

_He thanked himself and the mask for a moment for two things. One, that he wouldn't be caught staring at her because he wore the mask. And two because every time she looked at him; she looked at his soul._

_There was a dark aura. Thick, dense and damp; it seemed that it could never go away. He seemed blind; he could see but not comprehend. There were his enemies and past right in front of him. The Joker with his milk-white face, wavy green hair, crazy eyes and a blood-red smile that never seemed to end. Carrying a dagger and laughing crazily, you could see the salty blood lay on his awaiting tongue. There were countless villains but two stood out to him at the moment. There was Slade. Half of his body in the dark while an eye stared critically and amusingly at him._

_Taunting Robin to get closer._

_But the other enemy…._

_Was himself._

_His mask was off, showing clear, blue eyes and a handsome face with spiky black hair. Him without masking all his ideas and true feelings. But then, all the images disappeared and there were his friends._

_Best friends._

_Family._

_Beastboy was on the ground; his body jerking dangerously while his outfit was ripped and blood was underneath him. His pinky was curled around Raven's. She had no speck of blood or cuts on her pale body. But her eyes were opening in shock and pain as if she were paralyzed in place. Cyborg was standing and his fake eye was dead; no red ray of light showing anymore. The light around his body were growing faint and he dare not take a step if all his energy were to file out immediately. But Starfire….Her outfit was in shreds, barely covering the vital places. An invisible force seemed to be clawing at her because a fresh new cut appeared at her body and she yelled out in pain. Robin tried to get them but he couldn't. All he could do was watch…_

"Robin! Man, dude…are you OK?" a male voice called out, making Robin look up and fix his mask quickly but carefully. All Robin could see now was a blur of blue, silver, and brown. Then Robin got up and dodged Cyborg.

"What is it?" Robin asked, sliding his titanium boots on.

"We're ready to go," Cyborg informed, raising an eyebrow as Robin waddled to get his spandex up his muscular, yet slim legs. Then he crossed his arms and asked,

"Robin, is something up? You seem more distracted nowadays?"

"I'm fine," Robin answered dismissively. He grabbed some hair gel, and twisted the cap off cursing as it pinched him. Then he messily made up his bed, some covers spilling on the floor. As he spiked up his hair Cyborg shook his head and walked out the room with a slight chuckle.

-0-0-0-

"OK, everyone," Cyborg said; a small microphone by his mouth so everyone could hear him. "We're almost there. We have about twenty minutes left."

Then he pressed a button and the communication ended. In a few minutes they could see the tower so similar to theirs. It was a little misty though, since they were in the clouds. As they parked and got out of the vehicle Cyborg smiled. They were on the platform leading to the tower and a wide broad ocean; surrounding them.

As they headed towards the door Starfire smiled and said, "It's glorious that we get to see our friends again!"

"Yeah," Raven said dryly.


	5. Drawings and Confusion

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of the characters**_

**A/N:** _Sorry for not updating soon, it's been a pretty busy past few months. Tons of homework, church events ever Saturday, church every Sunday…no time to write! But aha, I have overcome it so I'm glad. Just to inform you, I am not quitting this story so if you're worried about that…don't be. I never want to quit a story, I love but haven't put much thought into…but I'll do my best, so please trust in me. I want these chapters to be nicely written, so it may take a while…other than that, please enjoy! This chapter is full of info as well and important events, so read closely with a scrutinizing eye! Here it goes!_

* * *

"It's so nice to see ya'll again," Bumblebee greeted with a warm smile upon her beautiful face. Her deep gray eyes were shining at them, with a rare twinkle, ringed with thick, long, ebony lashes, while her course hair was in its two infamous buns. She put a hand on her hip suavely and gave them a wink. "We're glad that you can help with our predicament all the way out here."

"Of course," Robin answered warmly, reaching out a gloved hand and shaking her hand. As her eyes closed, her smile becoming wider, Robin glanced back at Beastboy with a discreet glare so no one else could see. Beastboy met his masked gaze and winced, turning away and rubbing his hair green face sheepishly. Robin smirked evilly and turned back to Bumblebee. "So…what's going on around here?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"A lot of stuff," Aqualad replied, walking up next to Bumblebee with a serious visage and charisma. "Mainly regarding constant theft alerts all around town, as well as underwater." The handsome boy frowned, and his black eyes hardened. Robin raised a brow underneath his mask. "We can't track them down. We have no evidence or DNA to prove who they are. But every time we get to the scene, we always find some kind of drawing or puzzle; something that none of the titans can decipher."

"Then we shall give you the most help we can," Starfire smiled brightly. Aqualad broke his gaze from Robin's and looked over at the beauty, with a surprised, warm look. "Since we are all here," she continued, "I think we may be able to assist you in the best of our effort."

"Thank you," Aqualad answered genuinely. Starfire blushed in reply, while Robin cast her a curious look.

"Have you been able to figure out at least, one of the puzzles?" Raven queried dully.

"Nope," Speedy replied with a distraught shake of his head. "There's so much mumbo jumbo and crap, that it's pathetic to try after so long. I mean, the puzzles are messed up. They might even be harder than riddles, because it's so confusing. We haven't all worked on one before because we haven't had the time of day, but maybe…that option would be considered the best at this moment."

"Sci!" the twins murmured, shaking their heads in unison.

"Can we see them then?" Beastboy asked with a huge grin. Raven cast a glare at him, but he shook it off. Crossing his arms over his chest, and flashing a cocky smile he continued, "Sounds fun."

Cyborg cleared his throat. "What the little dude is trying to say here is, if we can get a good look at all of the puzzles. With all of us here, you have the best detectives in two cities. Also…" he trailed off and gave them a huge grin. "We made a deal, right Bee?"

"Sure thing Sparky," Bumblebee winked with a low laugh. "Come with me OK? You too Robin. Ya'll can help me take the puzzles and pictures out my office. They're categorized in all these documents issued by the police, so it would be a huge help if you helped me sort it out."

Raven raised a brow at Robin and he nodded. Soon, he and Cyborg walked down to where Bumblebee was leading them to.

* * *

_Moments Later…_

The Titans were all now separated around the tower trying to decipher each drawing and puzzle. Cyborg was with Bumblebee, trying to decipher the puzzles near the kitchen area. Raven and Robin were working together as well; Robin working on the computer, while Raven meditated deeply. Starfire was working with the twins outside while Beastboy, Aqualad and Speedy were situated down near the rooftop of the tower discussing events.

Raven opened one violet eye, and elevated to the ground smoothly. She walked over to Robin and poked her head over his shoulder curiously. "Have you found anything?" she asked with the slightest tinge of concern in her voice.

Robin glanced up at her, then back at the computer screen. He was having conflicted emotions right now, and it was messing his train of thought. That dream, no _nightmare _was entrancing his thoughts all the time, even when a whole city was at stake. There was something wrong. "No," he replied, shaking his head while his gaze hardened even more than before. "What about you?"

"There's not much to find," she explained, backing away from him and sitting on the couch with a slight frown graced upon her lips. "It's a drawing. But….every time I touch that drawing I get this mumbled feeling that doesn't make any sense right now. It's like…I'm almost seeing the person's memories. But the problem is that their emotions are so vivid that it seems as if I'm seeing a memory. Memories can be distorted, so it's taking a while."

"Let me see that drawing again," Robin said, swinging around with the chair. He looked up and met Raven's wary gaze with a lifted brow. "What?"

"It's just," Raven said. "I don't want to touch it right now. So…it's too much for me to handle right now."

"Raven…" Robin said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry about me," she snapped. She looked back at him with a hint of a smile. "I need to go and meditate. I'll get Starfire to come and work with you, so Speedy can deal with the twins. I think you'll like that very much right?"

Robin smirked a little, although his cheeks dusted over with a pink hue. "Tell her to come down as soon as possible," he informed, grabbing the picture and turning back to the computer.

As soon as Raven left the room Robin took a good look at the picture. It was very odd, he would admit. It was a print-size piece of paper, with a huge circle drawn in the middle of the sheet of paper. Inside the circle were five roses; all different colors consisting of yellow, pink, white, red and black. In the middle of the circle of roses was a skull; one side of it was black while the other was gold. On the outside of the circle was a deep blue color pointing in all directions, that it seemed as if they were pointing nowhere.

Robin's head began to ache. _This drawing makes no sense…now I see why they gave up on it. But, there's something oddly interesting about this as well…_"Let me find another solution to this," he whispered hoarsely to himself, while tightening his fingers agitatedly on the paper. "I have to. The citizen's lives are at stake here."

"Robin?" a sweet voice inquired.

Robin swiveled back around with his chair and smiled warmly at Starfire who was walking towards him. The odd thing though, was that she wasn't smiling. Her deep emerald orbs were full of worry, and her hands were clasped in front of her awkwardly. His eyes widened and he got up from his chair, coming a few feet from her; leaving the picture at the desk.

"What's wrong Star?" he asked, his voice laced with full concern.

She tried to smile, but failed; making him even more worried than before. "Nothing friend," she assured fauxly, although her eyes were quivering. Robin reached for her hand, but she pulled away. Almost automatically. "I am fine."

"No you're not Star," Robin argued, feeling anger well up in him as well as hurt. _…Can she not trust me…?_

"Let us get started on the drawing OK?" she asked with a small, watery smile.

"Uh, sure…"

* * *

Bumblebee put a hand on her hip and cast a sideways glance at Cyborg. "Do you have anything on the puzzle sparky? We don't have all day here you know?" she teased with a huge grin. Her eyes still had bags underneath them, but the smiling made her face seem less ghastly then before.

"No, I don't," he said with a shake of his head. He closed his eyes for a second to collect his jumble of thoughts, and took in a huge breath of air. "But Bee, I need you to explain a few things. Robin didn't ask this, but I will. At this rate, the closest we'll get to solving this will be…too long then we can take. We have to leave soon. What's going on, I just…need to clear things up."

"Ok," she replied, crossing her legs and sitting next to him. "What do you want to know then?"

He looked her square in the eye. "A lot of things. I want to know when these conflicts started. How does this impact the underwater population? If there's trouble underwater, then why hasn't Aquaman stated anything about it? How many people have you seen to look over who may have done these puzzles or drawings?"

"Whoa," Bee said, holding out her hands. "Slow down big guy."

"What's going on-?' Cyborg started.

Bee put a slender finger on his lips and he automatically shut up. Then she leaned in close, and winked at him playfully although her visage was otherwise. As soon as she pulled away she answered, "Didn't I tell you to slow down? Anyway, here's what we know so far…"

* * *

"So…we're going underwater?" Beastboy asked Aqualad uncertainly.

"Yes."

"Without Speedy?"

"He went to join the twins and Raven. Apparently, he found the need to help a lady in distress."

Beastboy sighed. "Yeah, whatever. Let's get going."

Both of the young men were standing at the near end of the Tower where it cut off near the sea. The waves were still, although they both knew that something was going on underneath there. They turned to look at each other, and then looked back at the Tower. Then, they took a large intake of breath and dived into the unknown waters.

* * *

**A/N:** _I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't that productive, but the enxt one will definitelty be the opposite. I just wanted you guys to get a taste of the characters and where the plot is steering too right now in the story. But anyway, I hope you liked the chap! Please Read and Review!_


End file.
